


Captivated By you

by maeriiiiii_chan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeriiiiii_chan/pseuds/maeriiiiii_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't really know what it is about you but I can't seem to say no. You captivated me without doing anything special. At first I was just interested because you seem different from all the others. You were invisible. How I noticed you... that I do not know. I'm captivated by you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captivated By you

**Author's Note:**

> Konichiwa minna~san!  
> I'm still new here and it's my first time writing a fanfic. I'm still not experience and I hope you guys can go easy on me :")))  
> Yoroshiku onegaishimasu! :">

CAPTIVATED BY YOU

I do not own Kuroko no Basket or any of the characters.

"I don't really know what it is about you but I can't seem to say no. You captivated me without doing anything special. At first I was just interested because you seem different from all the others. You were invisible. How I noticed you... that I do not know. I'm captivated by you"

It was just a typical day at Teikou Middle School. Everyone was preoccupied doing something. Classes had just ended and I could see groups of students leaving the school premises. Some were busy cleaning classrooms. While others went to do their club activities. I worked my way through the crowd of students who were walking down the hallway. I decided to go to the gym where I saw my teammates already changing in the locker rooms. I headed out after changing yo hear a loud annoying whine. There they go again.

"Again. Aominecchi... Let's play again", a certain blond guy with golden eyes said. I sighed. Kise Ryouta was the newest addition to our team in the first string. It had been just a few weeks since he decided to join the basketball club. By then I was already assigned to be the captain of the team.

"Oi... Oi... what's the point of doing this when you know you will lose anyway?", the blue haired and tanned guy spoke. Aomine Daiki, our ace, said but still getting into the position. He didn't like turning down a challenge.

"You won't know... Maybe this time you'll lose..." Kise said while trying to steal the ball. Aomine was the reason he joined the club. After getting bored with switching from one sports to another. He didn't really know why but he can easily master copy any moves with just one look. He was on his way home when he bumped into Aomine who was holding a ball. Curious since he hadn't tried playing basketball before, he went to the gym to find Aomine in a one-on-one match. He was amazed with his skill and without further ado joined the club and now here they are. I don't know how many times they played already but they seem to never get tired of it. In the end, Daiki won.

"One more time... This time I'm sure I can win against you!" Kise insisted, not giving up.

"Ugh... I already told you no matter what you're gonna lose!" Aomine said a bit irritated now with the blondes challenge. They still went at it. I don't know where these two get all that energy. Their constant loud bickering was getting annoying and I could feel a vein in my head about to pop.

And when I thought it couldn't get any worse. A second problem occurred. I was having a major headache with all this noise. I sighed and faced another arguing pair. The green haired guy with glasses seem to be reprimanding the taller guy with violet hair who had a whole bunch of snacks in his hands.

"Murasakibara, didn't I already tell you to stop eating. Look at the mess you're creating!" exclaimed the green haired guy, pushing his glasses, as he pointed to the crumbs that were scattered all over the floor. He could not help but lecture the other guy about cleanliness and what not. He, Midorima Shintarou, was our star shooter. His shots were accurate and he never missed during the games. It would've looked like he was a mature guy if it wasn't for the pink teddy bear that he was holding. He was a horoscope baka. Always carrying lucky items wherever he goes.

"Mido-chin, why are you scolding me... I can't help it I was hungry..." the violet haired guy said as he opened another pack of candies in his arms. He is our center. Murasakibara Atsushi is considered a giant because he was already too tall to be considered as a middle schooler, he prevents anyone from coming close and can block the shots from our opponents. Despite his tall stature, he is so simple minded and innocent. He is considered as the baby of our group.

I sighed again. I have been sighing a lot recently. I was just so busy with managing the student council work and the team. I pinched the bridge of my nose feeling another headache come. I could feel my lips quirking in annoyance. What is wrong with these guys anyways? Why do they always have to be so difficult? Why am I taking care these babies when I'm supposed to be handling a team of middle schoolers. Despite all these stress I still had a cool facade on my face. Despite everything I, Akashi Seijuuro, refuse to let anyone see me having a hard time. I wanted to get mad at them but that would ruin my image.

I inwardly groaned when they didn't stop arguing. I sometimes ask myself why I have to go through with this every day. I could my vein throbbing, about to pop already. Their voices were getting louder and louder and my hands were itching to get my precious scissors on them. I was already imagining what kind of punishment I would give these guys later.

And just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore he came...

Teal hair swaying as he walked to them. Kuroko Tetsuya watched as his teammates bickered about childish things. Even though he had a poker face, I can still see the glint of amusement in his eyes. The others didn't seem to notice him at all and continued their idiotic quarrel. It wasn't until Aomine bumped into him that the others became aware of his presence. A scream filled the entirerity of the gym as his teammates were startled by his sudden appearance. I understand why the others can't notice him because of his lack of presence but what I can't seem to understand is how I know where he is. Actually scratch that. I already have a feeling I know the reason. I just refuse to admit it. I don't know how he did it but I realized that not too long ago that I... Tetsuya... I... My thoughts were broken when Daiki spoke to him.

"Gah! Tetsu, why do you always do that anyway? Don't just appear like that out of nowhere. Say something next time will you!" I heard Daiki say as he saw his shadow looking at them with his usual emotionless face. I growled as I saw him ruffle Tetsuya's hair which seemed to have annoyed the teal haired. I frowned at the sight. My hands twitched I wonder how Tetsuya's hair feels like. I suddenly envied how the rest of them were tall enough to pat his head while I can't. Damn genes.

"Something", Tetsuya said with a monotone voice. I laughed inwardly as I heard him retort that back. No wonder I'm so attached to him. Not that he knows that anyway. He really is something else. He was our team's secret weapon against the other schools. His type of play was different than the rest of us. He may not be a prodigy at shooting or anything but despite his weak body, he was a genius when it comes to passing. I smiled as I thought of the time when I first met him. How I told how interesting he is and how I said he has potential. Looking back at it now I'm glad I did that. The first I saw him do this I was amazed at how he could direct others attention away from him and make it seem like the ball was curving on its own. Misdirection that was his forte.

I scowled when Kise tried to hug him. I am going to have to punish him later for that. But it seems I no longer need to do that as I watched as he lost his balanced and fell on his butt when Tetsuya avoided him. Standing up, he whined and cried about how everyone was so mean to him.

The headache and irritation I felt earlier disappeared as I watched the rest of the team approached him. Atsushi greeted him and offered him snacks with a full mouth which he refused and Tetsuya, being the blunt guy he always was, told him to clean his waste on the floor which Atsushi immediately followed. Shintarou thanking Oha-Asa for bringing Tetsuya there to fix things.

At last the loud noises were gone. Tetsuya was like an angel sent by the heavens to relieve me from this stress. Even though we are considered to be the Generation of Miracles, being was greater for their age as others would put it, we are always a chaos. And it is Tetsuya who would always fix this. I mean I could do it too but I cannot guarantee the outcome afterwards. More or less there would be bloodshed. I watched in wonder how he can stop the commotion by merely just being there. Tetsuya may not be as strong as us but we all acknowledge him and his skill. He plays a vital role in the team. He's the mother after all while I consider myself as the father. I wonder how the others felt.

I was lost in my thoughts when I suddenly heard someone calling me. And that someone tugged on my heart every time I hear him call me. I wonder how I would feel if he calls me by my first name. He approached me and stopped when he was in front of me to greet me. I tried not to let it get to me when I noticed how close he was. A part of me wanted to get closer but I stopped myself as this would make him uncomfortable. We are both guys after all. I don't know if it was intentional or not but I swear this guy will be the death of me as I gulped when he cocked his head to the side seemingly confused when I didn't reply. I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding and finally answered him with a cool composure.

-time skip-

I watched as everyone collapsed on the floor after a long and strenuous practice. I just stood there and observed all of them. Just because we are strong doesn't mean we should slack off. Aomine was complaining about why we have to train so hard while trying to catch his breath. Kise was whining about how he can't feel his legs. Midorima just sat there taking a swig of his water bottle. While Murasakibara asked if he could eat his snacks. My eyes twitched in irritation. They still have the energy to talk and complain after all that. Maybe they really weren't tired. I should give them more sets next time. As I was thinking this, Tetsuya butted in.

"Aomine-kun should stop complaining. Even though you are strong already, you have to train your body and stamina to keep up with your skills. Kise-kun should just shut up. You're not the only one who's hurting here. Murasakibara-kun should not eat too much sweets. You might get a toothache.", Tetsuya said with a monotone voice and expressionless face. Blunt as ever. Usually I was the one who does the lecturing but they all know what I would do. Instead of wasting my breath I would just get my scissors and punish them. They should be thankful Tetsuya is there to do that.

Out of all of us, Tetsuya was the weakest. I'm sure he's having a harder time than the rest of us. I'm proud that he was able to keep it up, even though he is always the last, and never complains. Maybe I should give him some time off practice but that would be too obvious for the others. They would notice something was off.

With that everyone shut their mouth up and followed Tetsuya. Ah, it seems like I'm not the only one captivated by my angel. I looked at the others and saw that they had the same gentle look as they watched Tetsuya in silence. The latter oblivious to what is going on at the time since he closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing. Everything about him seems to make my heart race. The sweat rolling off of his skin. His flushed face, tired from running. His mouth wide open as he tried to take in as much air as he can. His wet hair sticking to his face and his neck. He looked so vulnerable it makes me want to ravish him. God, I'm such a pervert ogling him like that. And that's when I noticed that everyone was doing the same. I glared at them. What the fuck do you guys think you're doing? I'm the only one who has the right to look at my Tetsuya. If any of you try to make a move on him I swear all hell would break lose. No one defies Akashi Seijuuro. My orders are absolute. Defy me and you shall perish though my hands with my precious scissors. And that's when a thought came to my mind. I inwardly groaned. Tetsuya is still not mine. Officially that is. And it seems like I'm not the only one who wants him. I have so many rivals. I have no choice but to face these feelings or else he would be snatched by another. I have to admit it. Boy or not... I like Tetsuya. I can't deny it anymore. Not with the rest of my team sharing the same feelings as I have for him. Not when he can choose anyone he wants. And I am telling you, I, Akashi Seijuuro, do not share. He may not be mine for now but that is all about to change. After all….

I was the one who noticed him when he was invisible. I'm captivated by you.

~~~~End~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> kyaaaahh! I can't believe I finished it already. This is my first time writing this. I don't know if I did justice on the characters. I hope you guys like it. Sooo uummm.... tell me what you guys think :3 Please review!


End file.
